pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1939 in literature
The year 1939 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *December 25 - A Christmas Carol is read before a radio audience for the first time. *Frank Herbert lies about his age to get his first job as a local newspaper reporter. *Jean-Paul Sartre is drafted into the French Army. *Robert A. Heinlein's first published short story appears in Astounding Magazine. *Captain Marvel debuts in Whiz Comics #2 (cover date February 1940). New books *Eric Ambler - The Mask of Dimitrios *Sholem Asch - The Nazarene *William Attaway - Let Me Breathe Thunder *Arna Wendell Bontemps - Drums at Dusk *Pearl S. Buck - The Patriot *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan the Magnificent *John Dickson Carr **''The Black Spectacles'' **''The Problem of the Wire Cage'' **''The Reader is Warned'' (as by Carter Dickson) **''Drop to His Death'' (in collaboration with John Rhode) *Aimé Césaire - Cahier d'un Retour au Pays Natal *Raymond Chandler - The Big Sleep *Agatha Christie **''And Then There Were None'' **''Murder is Easy'' **''The Regatta Mystery and Other Stories'' *Jeffrey Dell - Nobody Ordered Wolves *John Fante - Ask the Dust *William Faulkner - If I Forget Thee Jerusalem (The Wild Palms/Old Man) *Vardis Fisher - Children of God *Zona Gale - Magna *Henry Green - Party Going *Ernest Hemingway - The Snows of Kilimanjaro *Zora Neale Hurston - Moses, Man Of The Mountain *Aldous Huxley - After Many a Summer *Christopher Isherwood - Goodbye to Berlin *James Joyce - Finnegans Wake *Arthur Koestler - The Gladiators *Richard Llewellyn - How Green Was My Valley *H. P. Lovecraft - The Outsider and Others *Lucy Maud Montgomery - Anne of Ingleside *Flann O'Brien - At Swim-Two-Birds. *John O'Hara - Files on Parade *George Orwell - Coming Up for Air *Elliot Paul - The Mysterious Mickey Finn *Ellery Queen - The Dragon's Teeth *Katherine Anne Porter - Pale Horse, Pale Rider *Arthur Ransome - We Didn't Mean To Go To Sea *Clayton Rawson - The Footprints on the Ceiling *Seymour Reit- The Friendly Ghost *Dorothy L. Sayers - In the Teeth of the Evidence *John Steinbeck - The Grapes of Wrath *Rex Stout - Some Buried Caesar *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''Spring Harrowing'' **''Cold Steal'' (as by Alice Tilton) *Dalton Trumbo - Johnny Got His Gun *S. S. Van Dine - The Winter Murder Case *Elio Vittorini - Conversations in Sicily (Conversazione in Sicilia) *Nathanael West - The Day of the Locust *Ernest Vincent Wright - Gadsby *Pierre Schaeffer - Chlothar Nicole (Clotaire Nicole) New drama *Philip Barry - The Philadelphia Story *Bertolt Brecht - Mother Courage and Her Children (written) *T. S. Eliot - The Family Reunion *Lillian Hellman - The Little Foxes *George S. Kaufman and Moss Hart -''The Man Who Came to Dinner'' *Joseph Kesselring - Arsenic and Old Lace *Jean Giraudoux - Ondine *Clare Boothe Luce - Margin of Error Poetry *T.S. Eliot - Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats *Javier del Granado - Rosas Pálidas (Pale Roses) Non-fiction *Lord David Cecil - The Young Melbourne and the Story of his Marriage with Caroline Lamb *Savitri Devi - A Warning to the Hindus *Erwin Panofsky - Studies in Iconology *Ed Ricketts - Between Pacific Tides *Antoine de Saint-Exupéry - Wind, Sand and Stars (Terre des hommes) *Ronald Syme - The Roman Revolution * Bill W. & Dr. Bob - The Big Book Births *January 29 - Germaine Greer, feminist author *April 12 - Alan Ayckbourn, dramatist *June 5 - Margaret Drabble, novelist *July 2 - Ferdinand Mount, journalist and novelist *August 1 - Robert James Waller, American novelist *October 6 - Melvyn Bragg, novelist, critic and television presenter *October 9 - John Pilger, journalist *October 10 - Clive James, writer, humorist and television personality *November 17 - Auberon Waugh, journalist and son of Evelyn Waugh *November 18 - Margaret Atwood, novelist and poet *December 18 - Michael Moorcock, science fiction author *''date unknown'' - Iris Gower, romantic novelist Deaths *January 28 - William Butler Yeats, poet (b. 1865) *February 18 - Okamoto Kanoko, tanka poet *February 22 - Antonio Machado, poet *March 7 - Ludwig Fulda *March 23 - Richard Halliburton, travel writer *April 11 - S. S. Van Dine, crime fiction writer *May 23 - Margarete Böhme, German novelist *May 27 - Joseph Roth, novelist *June 26 - Ford Madox Ford, novelist (b. 1873) *July 8 - Havelock Ellis, sexual psychologist and controversial writer (b. 1859) *September - Ethel M. Dell, romantic novelist *September 6 - Arthur Rackham, book illustrator *October 23 - Zane Grey, popular author of westerns (b. 1872) *December 2 - Llewelyn Powys, biographer and autobiographer *Unknown Date - Solomon Cleaver, storyteller and novelist Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Eleanor Doorly, The Radium Woman * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Aldous Huxley After Many a Summer Dies the Swan * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: David C. Douglas, English Scholars * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Elizabeth Enright, Thimble Summer * Nobel Prize for literature: Frans Eemil Sillanpää * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Robert E. Sherwood, Abe Lincoln in Illinois * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: John Gould Fletcher: Selected Poems * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings - The Yearling External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year